Listen To Your Heart
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: I really don't like the Agni Ki scene as a fight.i imagined it so much better.That was until I really anilized it. To look at this scene as Katara,Zuko,or Azula i got all new ideas.This is a three shot of my perspective of the thoughts and feelings of the
1. Katara

**Personally I really don't like the Agni Ki scene as a fight. i thought it could have gone so much better. That was until I really anilized it. To look at this scene as Katara, or Zuko, or Azula my mind was racing. This is a three shot of my perspective of the thoughts of them.**

**Katara's POV:**

"Just you and me brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Ki!" Azula said. What's an Agni Ki? Has Zuko mentioned it? This can't end well!

"Your on!" Zuko called back. What? No!

"She's trying to separate us." I started to say but was cut off.

"I know. And this time I can take her." He said. His voice more determined than ever.

"You just told your uncle that you'd need help" I pleaded.

"I can't explain it but she's slipping, and this way no one else had to get hurt." He said. What does he mean hurt? Why am I so afraid to ask what's going on? Agni Ki. Agni Ki. Why does this sound familiar?!?

Next thing I knew I was standing on the sidelines of an arena. Why had I agreed to this. If Azula won Zuko would be dead and probably I would be too but if Zuko won I don't even know what would happen. Or if its possible. Agni Ki. The name rang through me head. Then it hit me. I think. I don't know if I was assuming or knew but I think it has something to do with Zuko's scar. This is bad. This is really bad.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way brother." Azula said. Her voice was off.

"No your not." came the sarcastic, angst, and determined voice of Zuko. He was right of course.

The power of the comet made Azula's first flame amazing. I was almost sure that it was over until I saw Zuko's flame slice right through. Every attack went like this. They were evenly matched for the most part. Though when they stopped for a moment you could see how wobbly and out of breath Azula was. Zuko stood tall and proud as ever.

"What? No lightning today?" Zuko asked in a jokingly manner probably to get back at her for the childhood he missed. I just hope he doesn't get cocky. He can brag later.

"Oh I'll show you lightning" she sneered as lightning began to spark her fingertips. But as Zuko got in to stance Azula's eyes shifted the room. They landed on me. As I saw the lightning come my way I tried to move. Tried to bend an ice wall or something not that if would help. But I stuck to the ground. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

After a second there was nothing. I opened my eyes to see Zuko in the air, and good portion of lightning was redirected at the sky but not all of it. Then he fell. His body lifeless, electrified. No. no. NO. "ZUKO" I screamed without even knowing I did. He couldn't die. I could repeat this. The way I lost Jet. The way I almost lost Aang. The way I lost my mother.

I tried to run to him. I was already gathering water in my hands to heal him but Azula struck first. I had to fight her. I ran and made ice around me. I wasn't really sure it I was attacking, blocking, or saving Zuko with that move. I hid behind a pillar.

Azula didn't hear the running water over her laughter. Zuko was right. She IS off. I lured her over the grate. Easily enough since all she cared about was killing me. A had a chain in my hands and just as she stepped over I froze the water upward. Azula's fingers in a lightning formation were but an inch from my nose. But as she was frozen I saw something civil in her.

She was scared. You could see in her eyes she was waiting for death, just as I had been when Zuko took it for me. I melted a bit of the water around me and quickly worked to tie her down. As I released the water we both gasped the fresh air. I quickly tightened the chains.

I was about to catch my breath when I remembers Zuko. I ran to him as quickly as I could. He was alive-ish. I fought to hold in tears as I worked with the healing water, begging for progress I just wasn't sure would come. Aang his been hit in the back and spirit water barely saved him. Zuko's wound was close to the heart. Really close. Chances of him living were slim and I was just about to give up when I heard his voice.

"Thank you Katara" his voice was low and rasp but he was alive. And he was thanking me. For what. No I didn't deserve that.

"I think I should be thanking you" I said. Tears were still pressed in my eyes as I spoke. He smiled softly. I don't think I had ever seen him smile before.

I helped him up and over to Azula. She was crying and breathing blue fire uncontrollably. I felt a pang sorry for her remembering those eyes. They were different than Zuko's. Zuko's eyes were filled with pain and determination. That's one thing I've always admired about him. He never stops fighting. Neither did Aang. I wonder how he is right now. Probably in better shape than Zuko. I hope anyways. But it's over. Now all we have to do is wait. And waiting is allot harder than it should be.


	2. Zuko

**Sorry this took forever to get out. But its here. And I like it. **

* * *

"Just you and me brother. The showdown that's always been meant to be. Agni Ki!" Azula said in a mechanically crazy evil way. It was weird. Very, very weird.

"Your on" I scowled. Katara eyes me a weird look.

"She's playing you. She knows she can't take us both so she's trying to separate us." Katara said. The worry in her voice was obvious.

"Look I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way no one else has to get hurt." I said. She looked upset beyond compare but nodded anyways.

I walked to the arena. Azula lifted off her robe. "I'm sorry it has to end this way brother." she sneered.

"No your not" I said in a know it all way. Well she wasn't.

Azula struck with flames even I didn't imagine the comet could provide. I inwardly scowled but got into stance and sliced the fire with m own.

Her expression went from crazy to fury as she shot another attack that I split. The next time around the used the fire like a jet and shot forward. Again my own wave sent her down. She fell and staggered up, tired and feeble. Where was the Azula I knew.

I knew if I used lighting I'd have the match so I did the one thing Azula couldn't stand, mocking. "What no lighting today?" she glared. "Afraid I'll redirect it?"

"Oh I'll show you lightning" orbs formed shakily around her figure as I took stance. Azula began to strike but then I noticed her eyes shift. I turned my head slightly, my peripheral vision suddenly not working. Katara.

Right when I noticed it the lighting left her fingers. All I knew is that I couldn't watch her die. So I ran. And I jumped in front of the bolt redirecting a portion to the sky.

I heard Katara call my name as the lighting shocked my body again. If I possibly thought being burned or nearly blown up hurt then I was a fool. Cause that hurt but this was death. It's funny how I'm gonna die like this. The girl I saved fighting my crazy sister and a twelve year old avatar fighting my father, and I'm completely helpless.

I struggled to get up. To at least watch what was happening. Or to die. I honestly wouldn't mind that right now. Let Katara and Aang be okay and I wouldn't mind. Just as I heard Azula scream I fell unconscious.

Pain shot through me again and I winced as I heard Katara's voice. Did this mean it was over? Katara said something. I couldn't focus on the words though. Finally I forced my eyes to open and look at her.

"Thank you Katara" my voice was barely a rasp.

Tears were in her eyes. "I think I should be thanking you" she said. After a moment Katara helped me up, sadly the floor hurt much less, and to Azula.

My sister was crying and spitting flames like madness. I felt a tad scared but more sorry for her. Katara put her arm around me. It was over. We won. Now we had to hope Aang was as lucky.


	3. Azula

**This is the last chapter. It's Azula's POV. Thanks for all of you who read and reviewed.**

* * *

"Just you and me brother. The showdown that's always meant to be. Agni Ki!" how dare he ruin my coronation. How dare he.

"Your on" Well Zuzu's trying to be tough. Its cute really. Especially the fear in the water peasant's eyes.

I carefully took of my robe, dropping it a foot away. "I'm sorry it has to end this way brother" I smirked.

"No your not" he countered taking stance. His raspy voice the way it had always been, and even behind the mask I sensed his fear. And even behind his strength, I sensed his weakness.

I shot forward, the fire from the comet, truly amazing. A wave of blue flames shot out of my fist as I only wished t end the fight then and there. Red fire shot through the center. It was precise and it would do, but like everything with Zuko, I was one move better.

Again I sent a blast our fires colliding. As he countered, I used my power like a rocket and swerved around attempting an angular attack. Again though Zuzu was ready, and I was thrown off my feet.

I staggered to get up as he taunted me. He was barley out of breath and hadn't even broken a sweat. I felt my damp hair on my skin and angered. I was the perfect one.

"Oh I'll show you lightening" I yelled welling up a blast within my fingers. But his stance looked to confident. She didn't. So I shot at her. It would distract Zuko and I would deliver the final blow. As I planned though I barely saw him jump. And he fell, lightning causing his body to twitch. The electricity engulfing him again and again.

The water peasant had screamed and was running to help Zuzu. I couldn't let that happen. She already save the avatar. I shot waves of fire around the water bins, separating her from her element.

"Zuzu you don't look so good" I mocked waiting for her to come out. I saw her turn and I shot her.

I went under the canopy. Where is she? I saw her and prepared myself to blast. With my fingers and inch away from her nose I was frozen. My body and mind were leaving me. It was cold. It was cold and there was no air. She unfroze herself and began to chain me to the ground. I needed to scream. I wanted to breathe.

Finally she unfroze me and I couldn't help but stagger to take in air. She did the same. Then the chains tightened. And she left. No. She ran to Zuzu. Fire shot out of my mouth. She can't save him. She wont. I ended him. Zuko can't have the throne. He already has everything. No. There were tears coming down my eyes and I couldn't stop them. Stupid chains.

Zuko is dead. She couldn't save him. He has to be. I closed my eyes praying to Agni that this would work out. It wasn't fair any other way. But he opened his eyes and hoarsely said something to the water peasant. And now I was crying because he got up and they were coming over to me. My fire didn't harm them. And now it was over. I had already lost my mother, friends, and dad. Now I lost my fire too. Zuzu will pay. Because he can't and wont have things that belong to me…….

* * *

**I think this was my best chapter. Im just glad to have finally wrote it.**

**One more fic finished. I hope to have all my current ones done by winter break in a few weeks. Then of course I'll start a bunch of new ones. xD**

**Please R&R**


End file.
